Inuyasha's Party
by im1smartblonde
Summary: Yeah, the title is self explanitory, but it involves some drinking, and it has all the characters in it, it is humorous, so read it, and review my summaries suck


!!!!This is a story my friend Joanna (jojoblonde), and I wrote when we were really bored around 11pm one night, so, its going to be weird, yes, enjoy!!!! ~~~We do not own Inuyasha, not yet anyway~~~  
  
Inuyasha had decided to throw a party. He didn't know why in the seven hells he decided to, but just went along with it. He ended up inviting his closest friends: Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and of course, Kagome.  
  
And of course, if Inuyasha was having a party, Sess had to come and crash it since his brother was, just a hanyou, and he could never let someone as weak as him show him up. He would be the star of the party, and would make all them look like fools. He took along Jaken  
  
Of course, Rin, being the curious little girl she was, begged and pleaded to go to. Sessy-poo, as she called him, finally agreed, but only under one condition: Rin would not get drunk. And Jaken would see to that, or else.  
  
But Jaken argued, and argued, and argued. He secretly wanted to seduce Miroku, so he had Sessy-Pie, as he called him, agree that Rin would come promptly at sunrise.  
  
The two demons arrived at Inuyasha's home around eleven, bringing with them plenty of drink. Lucky them, Sango answered the door, obviously drunk. She happily let them in.  
  
That was when all hell broke loose.  
  
Inuyasha's temper was now easier to set off. Seeing Sesshoumaru and the hated creation Jaken appear was not welcome. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?" yelled Inuyasha, prepared to attack his half-brother.  
  
Sesshoumaru grinned. "I'm your brother. It hurt when I wasn't invited."  
  
Inuyasha wasn't pleased with the answer. "GET OUTTA MY HUT--ER HOUSE!!"  
  
"Now, now, my dear Inu-poo, you're just upset that my make-up artist obviously put more time into my face, and not yours, and, of course, that I know how to handle my sword!"  
  
Inuyasha whipped out the Tetsusaiga, "Ya, well, mine's HUGE!"  
  
Suddenly Kagome walked out of the lil girl's room, disturbed by the conversation she had heard outside, "what the heck are u two talking about?"  
  
Sess ignored and Inuyasha growled. "Just brother topics," he supplied.  
  
Sesshoumaru grinned. "Yes, very brotherly."  
  
Kagome smiled. She too, was drunk. "It's nice to see you two getting along so well," she commented before falling onto a grass mat.  
  
Inuyasha gave her a disturbed look before turning to his brother. "OUT! NOW!"  
  
Sesshoumaru remained expressionless. "But the party is just beginning, look, Inu-poo, I just came down here to shake my booty and get it on with one of your women. Nothing personal, but I think of Rin as a daughter, and the thought of just partying with her makes me sick."  
  
Jaken slid out of view at the last comment, Sesshoumaru must not know about the last parties he had had.  
  
Inuyasha "Feh'ed"  
  
Inuyasha slid deeper into the house, "So, can I party with you tonight, me dear half-brother?"  
  
Inuyasha gave Sess a horrified look. "NOT IN THE SEVEN HELLS WILL YOU EVER DANCE WITH ME!" he shrieked.  
  
Sess rolled his eyes. "Immature," he mutter, before saying, "I meant with one of the girls."  
  
Inuyasha contemplated this for a moment. Sango, though not close, would kill him. Kagome...he just couldn't torture her so.  
  
"No, but I'm sure Miroku or Jaken would like to."  
  
Miroku was dancing in the corner while the two brothers bickered. Suddenly though, he stopped mid-way through his own messed up version of the chicken dance, "No way would I ever dance with such a --hey-- if I just keep my eyes on your feminine face, and," Miroku blushed, "body, I would love to dance with you. Would you consider bearing my children?"  
  
Sesshoumaru took a few steps back and whispered to Inuyasha, "How much sake has this 'monk' had?"  
  
Inuyasha counted on his fingers, "about 2 gallons"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked surprised, "and yet his dance steps are dead on."  
  
Miroku then puked.  
  
Sesshoumaru cringed. "Never will I dance with him," he replied.  
  
Miroku frowned, pausing in puking. "We would have made such a good couple, too," he commented.  
  
Sesshoumaru shuddered. "What about that girl?" he asked, pointing to Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes flared. "WHAT THE HELL? NO WAY! I mean," he coughed, "No, she's human. You wouldn't like her."  
  
Sesshoumaru, noticing Inuyasha's reaction, grinned. "I'll see you later, Inu-poo." With that he left, heading straight for Kagome.  
  
Kagome looked surprised at the figure that was approaching her. "Inuyasha, you got a moon of your forehead!" she giggled and touched it. "And your ears are gone!"  
  
Sesshoumaru grimaced, "Human, dance with me, Once you've had Sess you've had the best"  
  
Kagome giggled again, and Sesshoumaru found the high pitched noise annoying to his sensitive ears, how could Inuyasha stand it. "I'd love to dance with u puppy!" Kagome answered to the order.  
  
Inuyasha looked ready to kill in the corner. How could Sesshoumaru. HOW COULD HE? He sat in the corner pouting not looking at the surroundings around him. Meanwhile, Sess was not enjoying the dance with a drunken Kagome. She kept stumbling and giggling about it. She suddenly flung her arms around his neck, giggly madly. "I love you, Inu," she said.  
  
Sesshoumaru was completely shocked. He suddenly grinned. He had blackmail material.  
  
Inuyasha heard from his corner, the dog ears picking up the conversation easily. His eyes widened. 'Alright,' he thought. 'She likes me. HAHA!! SHE LIKES ME! Wait, she just told Sess,' he thought. "NO!"  
  
Sesshoumaru cackled evilly, completely forgetting his oath to himself to remain completely emotionless at all costs. A human, loving his half-human brother. This blackmail would work at ALL the family reunions from here on, oh ya, and his fight with Inuyasha about the Tetsusaiga.  
  
Sesshoumaru dropped the giggling fool who was unsuccessfully trying to put a smooch on the lips of the demon. "So, Inuyasha, this human loves you. What would aunt Mika have to say about that?"  
  
Inuyasha's jaws dropped, "No, anything but that, don't tell Aunt Mika!! She doesn't even accept that I'm half-human, how would she handle the information that I love a human?!?"  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, "So you love her, I bet she would love to hear that wouldn't you--" he looked down at Kagome's figure on the floor, which was now unconscious and drooling, "Now, isn't that just beautiful?"  
  
Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He lunged forward, screaming "DIE!!!!" Sesshoumaru merely sidestpped the attack and watched his half-brother land on top of Kagome.  
  
"Oh, how sweet. Apparently, the lovers want to be alone," he said, his voice dripping with false sweetness.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes flared. Suddenly, Kagome woke up underneath him.  
  
"Wow Inuyasha. I didn't know you wanted to be so close so soon."  
  
She wrapped her arms around him and proceeded in trying to make out with him, Inuyasha only half trying to get her off of him.  
  
Meanwhile, Jaken stood next to Miroku chatting with him, and every so often trying to bat his non-existent eyelashes. "So, you say Naraku gave your great-grandfather that hole in your hand there. That's just," Jaken bumped up closer to Miroku, "just, marvelous." And with that Miroku and Jaken was instantly a couple.  
  
Sesshoumaru, meanwhile, was watching with disgust Inuyasha and Kagome. "Wow, you're not trying at all, Inuyasha. One would think that if you like a girl, you would actually try to make out with her," he commented.  
  
Inuyasha's temper broke. "YOU'RE DEAD!" he yelled, giving Kagome a strong push and leaping up to attack Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome, meanwhile, frowned and crossed her arms. "Inuyasha, that was mean to leave," she whined.  
  
"Sorry, be back in a minute," Inuyasha called as he wrestled with Sesshoumaru. "Brotherly," of course.  
  
Inuyasha was furious  
  
First, Sesshoumaru had crashed his party, and now, he was telling him to actually make out with Kagome! "You fruit basket, you have serious mental issues!"  
  
"I know that's what the psychiatrist says," Sesshoumaru shouted back.  
  
Durin all the fighting and all the insults that were being thrown at the two brothers, nobody noticed the now rising sun. Rin came flying down on Sesshoumaru's dragon thing with two heads, pulling off a Gandalf the Sparkly White affect.  
  
Kagome's eyes shone as she whispered, "Oooh shiny!"  
  
Sesshoumaru threw Inuyasha back to Kagome who instantly started making out full force. "Rin!!," he screamed out, "Didn't I tell you it wasn't safe to ride them!!"  
  
"But I didn't have any other way to get here," Rin replied innocently.  
  
"Oh, right," Sesshoumaru said. He didn't bother to notice Inuyasha and Kagome behind him.  
  
But Rin did.  
  
"Sessy-poo, what are they doing?" she asked, pointing to Inuyasha and Kagome. Sesshoumaru, being the protective father that he was, quickly clamped his hand over Rin's eyes. "You'll find out when you're older," he replied, picking Rin up and carrying her into the bedroom. He quickly threw her onto the bed and left, not bothering to see if anyone else was present.  
  
"Hi, I'm Shippo," said the kitsune.  
  
"I'm Rin," she replied. "Do you know what Uncle Inu and that lady were doing out there?"  
  
"Were they on the ground?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then they were probably making out. Bout time, too."  
  
"Oh," Rin said. "Do you wanna try?"  
  
Shippo perked up. "Ya!"  
  
Sessy-poo heard the conversation.  
  
Rin and Shippo were laying on the bed making kissy noises and ..other.. noises to there hands when Sesshoumaru burst in ready to kill Shippo.  
  
Shippo squealed and dove under the covers when he saw Sesshoumaru and began to tremble.  
  
Rin had seen this expression before, once, when she asked him why he didnt have cute ears like Inuyasha's.  
  
"Sessy-poo, ur eyes are flashing red again, what did I do?" she questioned him.  
  
"You," he said, "you just NEVER DO WHAT INUYASHA AND THAT HUMAN GIRL ARE DOING AS LONG AS YOU WANT THE BOY WHO STARTED IT ALL TO LIVE!!!!!"  
  
Rin looked scared and confused. "W-w-w-why?"  
  
Sesshoumaru stared off, "I will tell you when you are older, and you, kitsune"  
  
Shippo came out from behind the covers,"yes?"  
  
"Treat my Rin with respect"  
  
"Yes" 


End file.
